Le seul à me comprendre
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Akashi s'était toujours demandé pour quelle raison éprouvait-il de l'attirance pour Furihata mais ce fut durant leur petite sortie qu'il avait trouvé la réponse à sa question. / relation préétablie / Pour l'anniversaire de Moira-Chan


**Disclaimer:** _Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 **Pairing:** _AkaFuri et vague sous entendu de KagaKuro et d'AoKise_

 **Note (1):** _Cet OS a été écris pour l'anniversaire de **Moira-Chan** donc joyeux anniversaire Momo :D Il est loin d'être à la hauteur de ce que tu écris mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même :D Y a une grosse dose de fluff x)_

 **Note (2):** _Merci à **Nuity** , ma bêta lectrice d'avoir corrigé cet OS ^^_

* * *

 **Le seul à me comprendre :**

En ce samedi matin, Akashi Seijuro s'était levé de meilleure humeur que d'habitude, d'une part parce que ce jour-là, ils n'avait spécialement pas entraînement et il avait donc sa journée pour lui et n'avait pas non plus cours, mais surtout, il allait retrouver son petit ami. En effet, malgré l'air impassible qu'il se forçait de faire apparaître lorsqu'il étudiait ou quand il s'occupait de ses coéquipiers, il cachait en réalité une multitude d'émotions les unes plus secrètes que les autres.

Même s'il possédait une intelligence très rare que beaucoup enviaient, même s'il était toujours très impliqué au sujet de ses études, même s'il semblait très intéressé par le lycée, il détestait étudier. Déjà parce qu'il préférait se concentrer sur le basket-ball ou le shogi et ensuite parce qu'il était aussi identique à tous les autres lycéens normaux, lui non plus n'aimait pas travaillait même si l'image qu'il se donnait le trahissait et faisait comprendre l'inverse.

Ensuite, il haïssait devoir s'occuper de ses coéquipiers car bien que ses senpais fussent plus âgés que lui, ils étaient beaucoup plus stupides et immatures. En tant que capitaine de la prestigieuse équipe qui n'était autre que Rakuzan, il était de son devoir de gérer son équipe, ce qui à première vue ne devait pas être très compliqué pour une personne aussi compétente que lui (après tout, il avait déjà l'expérience des ses années à Teiko), ce n'était donc pas le réel problème, non; le vrai problème était de devoir être responsable de ses -idiots- de coéquipiers.

D'apparence, l'équipe semblait normale -ou imposante- et constituée de personnes _normales_ mais en réalité, ce n'était absolument pas le cas. C'était même tout le contraire car chacun d'eux avaient sa propre personnalité, personnalité un peu trop excentrique selon Akashi. Entre Kotaro qui était toujours surexcité pour n'importe quelle raison, Reo et son affection un peu trop débordante -et horripilante- puis Nebuya qui ne cessait de manger, Akashi n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Parfois, l'idée de regretter ses années à Teiko lui parvenait et il se demandait quelle équipe était la plus difficile à maîtriser niveau discipline. Entre les disputes incessantes de Daiki et Ryota puis Atsushi qui mangeait n'importe quand et Tetsuya qui disparaissait sans arrêt, Akashi avait beaucoup souffert. Heureusement, il avait eu Shintaro, un très bon ami, le seul qui le comprenait d'ailleurs. Puis une fois entré au lycée, il avait fait la rencontre de Mayuzumi, il avait peut-être moins d'affinité qu'avec Midorima mais ce dernier était tout de même une personne agréable (dans le fond parce que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il laissait paraître).

Finalement, que ce soit au collège ou au lycée, il n'y avait pas vraiment de différence, il était toujours là à devoir s'occuper de la discipline et c'était quelque chose qui l'irritait réellement. Heureusement que ses ordres étaient absolus et que personne n'osait lui désobéir car il était persuadé que si l'un deux avait osé commettre un tel crime, il l'aurait assassiné sur le champ pour avoir osé faire preuve de tant d'audace envers sa merveilleuse personne. Depuis qu'il était redevenu normal, il lui semblait avoir perdu beaucoup plus de prestance et il avait l'impression que ses ordres étaient moins absolus (c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il regrettait).

Cependant, il préférait clairement être le Akashi qu'il était actuellement plutôt que celui du passé car il était conscient qu'il ne se serait jamais autant rapproché de son petit copain actuel et juste pour cela, il ne regrettait nullement son ancien lui.

De plus, à cause de son éducation, il était obligé de se donner cette image et d'avoir le reflet d'un homme intelligent, responsable, supérieur aux autres, pour faire court, un homme parfait que tout le monde respecterait dès le premier regard. Et comme tout homme parfait qui se respecte, il se devait qu'il trouve une partenaire similaire à ses traits de caractère ou plutôt, ceux qu'il se forçait de laisser paraître. Étant l'héritier d'une famille riche, il lui fallait une partenaire qui était tout aussi douée que lui, une personne à sa hauteur et qui sache le refléter : une personne parfaite.

A l'époque, Akashi n'avait jamais rien dit sur le sujet, il n'avait pas cherché à contredire sur ce qui devait être son futur destin et avait simplement acquiescé. Il s'était dit qu'il épouserait une fille de bonne famille et ainsi, que toute cette histoire serait réglée. Mais la réalité avait fini par le rattraper et il s'était rendu compte que l'amour était un domaine où il était encore novice. Il avait cependant -comme toujours- fini victorieux auprès de la personne qu'il aimait, mais pas auprès de sa famille. Son père ne le savait pas encore et pour la première fois, Akashi ne savait pas comme l'annoncer. Il avait alors longuement réfléchi avant de conclure qu'il le dirait le jour venu. En attendant, il allait profiter de son samedi pour voir son petit-ami sans se prendre la tête.

En songeant à Furihata, il se dit qu'il y avait quelques années, il ne se serait jamais imaginé en couple avec une personne aussi simple -s'il pouvait dire ces mots- que le joueur de Seirin. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre mais Furihata était le parfait inverse de la personne avec lequel il devait faire sa vie. Pour commencer, il était un garçon, ensuite il n'était pas issu d'une famille riche, il n'avait pas non plus un physique époustouflant -bien que le capitaine de Rakuzan le trouvait adorable-, il n'avait pas non plus l'intelligence requise, il était loin d'être doué au basket-ball et enfin, il était un peu trop peureux. C'était malheureusement une accumulation d'excuses qui prouvait que le numéro 12 ne répondait pas aux demandes de la famille Akashi mais toutefois, Seijuro avait fermé les yeux et avait plutôt laissé son cœur parler.

Parfois il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer chez Furihata mais n'ayant jamais trouvé les réponses, il avait cessé de se demander le pourquoi du comment et avait conclu qu'il y aurait bien des questions dont l'empereur ne serait sans doute pas en mesure d'y répondre. Le sentiment qu'on appelle amour lui semblait trop vaste pour qu'il y trouve des réponses censées alors il avait lâché l'affaire, un jour, il parviendrait bien à avoir ses réponses.

En se réveillant, Furihata Kouki était très angoissé car pour la première fois, il avait profité de l'absence de ses parents pour inviter son petit copain à passer le week-end chez lui. Et si déjà, rien que l'idée de le voir le stressait, il n'osait pas imaginer comment il réagirait le moment venu, il serait probablement terrorisé et aurait du mal à aligner plus de deux mots. A cette pensée, il déglutit mais finit par se retirer -avec regret- de sa couverture bien chaude. Un regard à sa fenêtre lui fit comprendre qu'il était bien en hiver et que les flocons de neige qui tombaient et se collaient à sa vitre étaient présents pour le narguer et lui montrer qu'il allait bien finir par sortir dehors pour affronter le froid de l'hiver.

Furihata lâcha alors un soupir car il avait horreur du froid et de l'hiver en général. Toutefois, l'idée d'aller retrouver son petit copain qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis au moins deux semaines à cause du manque d'occasions -en particulier du côté du rouquin- lui convainquit de sortir hors de sa couette. Il avait hâte de le revoir même s'il angoissait énormément de passer un week-end rien que tous les deux. Il secoua alors négativement la tête pour essayer de faire disparaître son inquiétude et essaya de se remémorer le programme qu'ils avaient prévu tous les deux.

Tout d'abord il allait le retrouver à une des gares de Tokyo étant donné que Akashi vivait à Kyoto et qu'il lui avait bien précisé qu'il allait prendre les transports afin qu'aucun de ses majordomes ne soient au courant au sujet de leur relation. Ensuite ils comptaient aller à n'importe quel centre commercial pour Kouki qui cherchait un cadeau à offrir à Kyoshi qui se trouvait à l'hôpital -et comme Akashi était un garçon serviable, il avait accepté de venir pour l'aider à choisir un présent-, puis rendre visite au malade et enfin, rentrer chez le châtain pour passer une bonne soirée en regardant un film. Et le lendemain, ils allaient passer le dimanche ensemble cloîtrés chez lui jusqu'à que l'heure se mette à tourner et qu'Akashi soit contraint de retourner à Kyoto à cause d'une réunion. Furihata se mit alors à soupirer, agacé de savoir que son petit copain devait même travailler le dimanche, mais il se sentit également heureux de le revoir.

Il se dépêcha alors de se préparer pour le retrouver à la gare en éprouvant deux sentiments contradictoires à la fois, de la joie mais aussi une forte inquiétude. Il se promit de ne pas se faire happer par la dernière et songea plutôt aux moments de bonheur qu'il allait partager avec l'ancien capitaine de la génération miracle. Il reprit alors du poil de la bête et se prépara avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme que d'habitude.

Quand l'heure arriva et qu'ils se furent enfin retrouvés depuis ces deux semaines d'absence, Akashi se contenta de l'embrasser brièvement étant donné qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public puis ils prirent la direction du centre commercial le plus proche.

— Akashi… Je voulais te remercier de m'accompagner pour acheter le cadeau de Kyoshi-senpai alors que tu avais peut-être d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

Le joueur numéro 4 lui sourit en l'écoutant parler et le rassura :

— Non ne t'inquiète pas, je n'avais rien de prévu et puis je ne vais pas refuser de passer du bon temps avec toi.

Kouki rougit furieusement et hocha vaguement la tête en détournant le regard. Il n'arriverait définitivement jamais à ne pas être gêné lorsque le rouquin lui disait des phrases aussi touchantes. Même si cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils étaient en couple, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir pour n'importe quelle raison et il avait d'ailleurs la crainte qu'Akashi finisse par le lâcher à cause de sa trop grande timidité et pour tout plein d'autres raisons. Kouki était conscient d'être chanceux d'avoir un petit copain aussi parfait que Seijuro Akashi et que lui même était bien trop inférieur. Il avait parfois peur que la chute de leur relation soit causée par son côté trop simple et que cela les amènent à ne plus se voir du tout -ce qui était probable étant donné la distance qui séparait leurs villes, s'ils n'étaient plus ni en couple ni amis, ils n'avaient aucune raison de se voir. Après tout, Akashi était un jeune homme riche, intelligent, doué en sport et qui savait surtout se faire respecter. Furihata se demandait alors comment il avait fait pour avoir eu la chance d'avoir eu une place à ses côtés.

— Que penses-tu de lui prendre une pâtisserie ? C'est banal mais ça fait toujours plaisir, proposa le joueur de Rakuzan.

— Euh… oui ! C'est une très bonne idée !

Furihata était ravi d'avoir l'aide d'Akashi car il savait que ce dernier avait toujours de très bonnes idées -ce qui ne l'étonnait pas, encore moins en sachant le surnom du roux, surnom qui lui allait parfaitement bien- et que sans lui, une idée aussi banale qu'un gâteau ne serait même pas parvenue à son esprit. Il glissa nerveusement ses doigts entres ses mèches châtain en se disant qu'il était vraiment trop tête en l'air et un peu trop stupide pour y penser.

Ils rentrèrent dans le centre commercial et au moment où Kouki passa les portes automatiques, il vit un très grand escalator qui montait jusqu'au troisième étage. En effet, le bâtiment était composé de trois étages, le premier et le deuxième où on pouvait trouver des boutiques et enfin le troisième étage qui était exclusivement concentré sur les restaurants. Sur le coup, Furihata s'était senti émerveillé en apercevant les décorations de Noël car il avait rarement eu l'occasion d'y aller durant les fêtes. De plus, il se rendait très rarement dans les centres commerciaux car il n'était pas le genre de personne à faire du shopping, sauf quand il s'y rendait avec Koichi et Hiroshi pour s'acheter le dernier jeu vidéo qui était sorti ou une paire de baskets ou encore quand Riko les envoyait acheter quelque chose pour l'équipe. Bien qu'il ne soit pas venu ici pour faire du shopping mais pour acheter un cadeau à Teppei, cela lui fit tout de même plaisir de partager un bon moment avec Akashi. Étant donné que les occasions de se retrouver avec son petit copain se faisaient parfois rares, Furihata se dit qu'il devait en profiter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

— Au fait, commença le châtain. Tu savais que Kagami et Kuroko étaient en couple ?

—Oui Kouki, tu sais bien que je sais tout sur tout. Ils se sont mis ensemble car après l'entraînement, après avoir soigneusement vérifier que vous soyez tous partis, Kagami a attendu Kuroko pour lui faire sa déclaration.

Furihata écarquilla des yeux en écoutant Akashi lui raconter avec détail comment Kagami avait failli se prendre un râteau car il avait été trop maladroit dans ses mots mais qu'il avait fini par se rattraper.

— Évidemment, poursuivit le roux. Il a réussi à se rattraper en demandant conseil à son rival, Daiki.

— Il lui a demandé conseil parce qu'Aomine était l'ancienne lumière de Kuroko et qu'il le connaît donc bien ?

— D'une part, oui, mais c'est principalement parce qu'il a de l'expérience sur le plan sentimental.

— Ah d'accord… Il est en couple avec leur manager, Momoi ?

— Non, Satsuki n'est que sa meilleure amie pour lui et il est en couple avec Ryota.

Furihata hocha la tête, encore surpris par les si grandes connaissances de Akashi. Il savait que son petit ami était absolu mais de là à savoir jusqu'aux histoires sentimentales de ses anciens coéquipiers -et avec autant de détails-, le joueur de Seirin était très étonné. Cela en devenait même effrayant mais il commençait à être habitué avec Akashi et c'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait. Le châtain se mit alors à donner son avis sur les capacités de Kise et à expliquer qu'il était très admiratif envers l'As de Kaijo. Akashi l'écoutait et acquiesçait sur les éloges que faisait le joueur de Seirin, il semblait fier que son ancien coéquipier soit devenu aussi fort.

Puis tout en discutant, ils passèrent devant une petite boutique qui attira l'attention de Furihata. C'était une boutique de jeux vidéos mais Kouki avait refusé d'y entrer, de plus il savait que son petit ami n'était pas un gamer car il avait d'autres occupations un peu plus importantes.

— Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir y entrer Kouki ?

— Non t'inquiètes, mais merci quand même.

Et alors que Furihata continuait à marcher en observant les autres boutiques, il remarqua que Akashi ne le suivait pas et qu'il restait rivé devant celle de jeux vidéos. Le joueur de Seirin recula pour le retrouver et le questionna du regard.

— Je me disais juste que je devrais peut-être me mettre aux jeux vidéos, explique le capitaine de Rakuzan. Je sais que Daiki aimait beaucoup y jouer à l'époque du collège et je veux bien faire cet effort si ça te fait plaisir.

Kouki se mit alors à rougir et glissa une nouvelle fois nerveusement ses doigts entre ses mèches de cheveux.

— Non ne t'inquiète pas, je veux pas te forcer.

— Mais ça te ferait plaisir ? insista le rouquin en plantant son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

— Euh je pense que oui...

Akashi lui sourit puis continua :

— D'ailleurs, il me semble que votre capitaine avait une certaine passion pour les figurines.

A l'entente des figurines, Furihata se demanda pour quelle raison il évoquait cette ancienne histoire, surtout qu'elle était très douloureuse pour Hyuga.

— Mais à cause d'un stupide défi qui a d'ailleurs porté ses fruits, votre coach les a toutes brisées.

— Oui… En effet.

— Il me semble avoir entendu que Teppei était aussi intéressé et qu'il comptait également en faire une collection pour narguer Hyuga.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de joueur de Seirin et il conclut qu'il était définitivement très heureux d'avoir un petit ami aussi doué pour choisir des cadeaux. Cependant, il se demandait comment Akashi pouvait avoir de telles informations, lui même ne savait pas que Kyoshi était intéressé.

— Et je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de lui offrir une figurine pour son séjour à l'hôpital.

Kouki hocha la tête et tous deux pénétrèrent dans la boutique de jeux vidéos car à l'avant, on pouvait apercevoir derrière la vitrine une grande étendue de figurines. Une fois qu'ils eurent choisi celle qui leur convenait, ils décidèrent de partir, après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Il leur restait juste à acheter une petite pâtisserie mais Furihata avait décidé de suivre Akashi car il semblait mieux s'y connaître. Le capitaine de Rakuzan l'emmena devant une petite boutique aux couleurs pastels, la couleur rose étant celle qui était le plus mise en valeur, probablement lié au nom du lieu : « Ma fille » (1).

— « Ma fille » ? répéta Kouki, intrigué.

— Cette pâtisserie a un nom français parce que les propriétaires se concentrent principalement sur les gâteaux français. Ils ont choisis ce nom en l'honneur de leur fille.

— Ils doivent vraiment être une famille unie.

Akashi acquiesça et semblait anxieux. En entrant, ils furent salués par les deux propriétaires, Furihata conclut qu'ils étaient les parents de la jeune demoiselle en question. Après conseil, ils prirent des cannelés pour Kyoshi et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, ils virent une jeune fille blonde qui tenait un étui pour instrument et qui semblait très heureuse. Elle sauta dans les bras de ses parents et Kouki comprit qu'ils étaient en effet une famille très unie. Il remarqua alors que Akashi semblait être plongé dans ses pensées. Il regardait la petite famille d'un air triste et alors que Kouki voulut lui poser la question, il se rappela que son petit ami avait perdu sa mère et qu'il ne connaissait malheureusement pas cette ambiance familiale. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le consoler, il hésita longuement sur quelle phrase il devait formuler pour ne pas paraître brusque mais après réflexion, il se contenta de glisser discrètement sa main dans celle du rouquin. Akashi cessa immédiatement d'observer la petite famille et se tourna vers Furihata, le visage surpris. Le châtain sentit son cœur battre en apercevant l'expression de son visage, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Akashi exprimait aussi ouvertement ses émotions. Cela signifiait donc que son geste lui faisait très probablement plaisir.

— Je suis surpris de te voir prendre ce genre d'initiative, commenta le joueur numéro quatre.

— Ben... je... je voulais...

Akashi lui fit un sourire rassurant et serra sa main contre la sienne.

— Ça me fait plaisir.

Ils sortirent alors de la boutique puis du centre commercial.

— A ton avis, demanda le châtain. Tu penses qu'elle jouait de quel instrument la petite fille ?

— La petite fille en est à sa dernière année de collège, elle a donc juste un an de moins que nous, répondit-il amusé. Et elle fait du violon.

— Tu en fais aussi ?

— Oui.

— J'aimerais bien t'entendre jouer, un jour.

— Un jour sûrement.

Furihata releva soudainement la tête et observa le ciel gris et nuageux.

— On dirait qu'il pleut…

— Il neige, corrigea le rouquin en ouvrant un parapluie transparent (2) pour les abriter.

En voyant le parapluie, Furihata sentit son cœur battre et un sourire naquit au niveau de ses lèvres. Ce parapluie lui faisait se rappeler d'un très bon souvenir, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux rapprochés. Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour où il devait rentrer chez lui, seul, après l'entraînement et qu'en sortant du gymnase, il avait été accueilli par une averse de pluie. Il avait alors couru pour s'abriter sous un abri de bus et s'était décidé à prendre les transports en commun plutôt que de rentrer à pied sous la pluie. Il s'était alors assis sur le banc mais avait eu la mauvaise surprise de constater que le prochain bus allait prendre un certain temps. Il avait lâché un soupir et avait fini par contempler la pluie tomber sur le sol. Les gouttes de pluies semblaient si grosses qu'une fois qu'elles atterrissaient sur le sol, elles s'écrasaient lamentablement par terre en se divisant en des milliers de particules d'eau. Le bruit était d'ailleurs désagréable et Furihata se rendit compte à quel point il n'aimait pas les jours de pluie, il les trouvait déprimants. Puis ce bus qui allait prendre trop de temps, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se plonger dans de sombres pensées, il avait été interrompu en voyant l'ancien capitaine de la génération miracle venir vers lui, un parapluie transparent entre les main. Il l'avait scruté du regard avec ses yeux rubis puis lui avait demandé froidement :

— Tu es Furihata Kouki, le meneur qui est toujours peureux sur le terrain ?

A cette époque -qui ne datait que de quelques mois-, Kouki avait hoché la tête en tremblant, n'osant pas contredire l'empereur qui se trouvait devant lui. Il se sentit trembler de tous les membres et conclut que c'était vraiment une très mauvaise journée.

— Le bus va prendre encore plus de temps que ce qui est prévu, tu devrais retourner chez toi à pied, tu gagneras plus de temps.

Puis tout en lui disant cela, Akashi lui avait tendu son parapluie comme une invitation pour qu'il le rejoigne. Furihata avait tout de suite obéi et à sa grande surprise, Akashi l'avait raccompagné chez lui. Durant le trajet, ils avaient plus ou moins sympathisé.

En y réfléchissant, Furihata se demanda pour quelle raison Akashi s'était retrouvé à Tokyo un jour de pluie et pour quelle raison l'avait-il si gentiment ramené chez lui. Ce jour-là, il ne s'était pas posé de questions trop effrayé pour penser à la moindre chose de censée mais désormais, les questions lui vinrent en tête.

— Au fait Akashi, commença le joueur de Seirin. Tu te souviens de ce jour où tu m'as accompagné chez moi avec ce parapluie ?

— Bien sûr.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais à Tokyo ?

A sa grande surprise, Akashi prit un certain temps pour répondre, semblant hésiter mais finit par le faire.

— J'étais allé voir Tetsuya.

— Oh je vois ! Ce jour-là… Tu ne semblait pas vraiment dans ton assiette… Ou je me trompe ?

— Tu ne te trompes pas. Ce jour la, je venais de me faire plaquer par Tetsuya.

Furihata écarquilla des yeux, surpris par l'annonce de son petit ami. Il se sentit à la fois peiné mais également très gêné.

— Et en te voyant, poursuivit Akashi. J'ai voulu passer du temps avec toi pour oublier mes problèmes. Ça peut paraître cruel mais à l'époque, c'était ainsi que je te voyais. De plus, même si c'est blessant, je préfère être honnête avec toi.

— Ne t'inquiète pas … Tu n'as pas besoin de trouver des arguments, du moment qu'on est ensemble maintenant, ça me convient, parce que je sais que tu es sincère.

En entendant les mots de son petit ami, Akashi s'était légèrement penché afin de rapprocher leurs deux visages puis avait vaguement effleuré ses lèvres avant de se reculer. Il savait que Furihata n'aimait pas montrer leur relation dehors alors ils évitaient toujours de faire le moindre geste douteux mais aujourd'hui était un autre jour. Ils n'y faisaient pas autant attention que d'habitude et en pensant aux phrases que Kouki venait de dire, il comprit enfin pour quelle raison il l'aimait autant. Furihata était le seul à savoir le comprendre.

* * *

 _"Ma fille" (1): C'est le nom de la pâtisserie dans **Shigatsu wa kimi no uso**. Et pour ceux qui connaissent, la fille qui fait du violon était censée être Kaori. De plus, si Furihata et Akashi ont pris des cannelés c'est en l'honneur de Kaori x)_

 _"Parapluie transparent" (2): C'est en l'honneur de Clear dans **Dramatical Murder** x)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en me donnant votre avis, négatifs ou positifs :3_


End file.
